onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 782
Chapter 782 is titled "The Charisma of Evil". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 26: "For Now, A Banquet". Short Summary Luffy and Doflamingo battle using Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki, with both combatants managing to injure the other. However, Trebol ties Luffy and Law down with his mucus powers so that Doflamingo can finish Law off. Trebol remembers how he, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica encouraged a young Doflamingo to become the Pirate King and eliminated everything that opposed him. Trebol prepares to set the mucus around him on fire, but Law calls him Doflamingo's puppet, enraging him. Trebol leaps toward Law despite Doflamingo warning him not to, but Law activates a Room and slashes Trebol using Sterben. Meanwhile, the dwarves at the SMILE Factory begin to get uneasy as Trebol, now stripped of the mucus protecting him, swears to take Law with him as he spits on his lighter, causing a massive explosion. Long Summary Doflamingo asks Luffy, as to why the pirate prevented him from smashing Law's head in as he tries to stomp on Law again. However, Luffy counters Doflamingo's strike again using Haoshoku Haki, shocking Law and Trebol who had no idea Luffy possessed it as well. Luffy and Doflamingo both use their Haoshoku Haki to try to overwhelm the other, as Trebol remembers a ten-year-old Doflamingo achieving it 30 years ago. He told the former World Noble that he was destined to be a king, and gave Doflamingo a gun as well as the Ito Ito no Mi so that Doflamingo could exact revenge on anyone he wanted dead. Trebol then boasts to Luffy that he will never be a match for his captain, as Doflamingo's fate as a World Noble was what triggered his insanity and rage. Doflamingo manages to block most of Luffy's kicks with his arm, but Luffy manages to find an opening and kicks Doflamingo in the chest. He then punches Doflamingo twice in the face with Busoshoku Haki-imbued fists before using Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka to finish Doflamingo off. However, Doflamingo evades the attack and kicks Luffy with Athlete Thread, sending him crashing into the edge of the palace roof. Trebol intercepts Luffy and holds him down using his devil fruit powers so that Doflamingo can finally finish Law off. Luffy gets angry and attempts to punch Trebol, with no effect. Luffy gets confused, saying his Busoshoku Haki should have been able to bypass Trebol's Logia intangibility, but Trebol asks Luffy if he truly is a Logia, saying that Luffy's attacks could not harm him. Law tells Luffy that fighting against Trebol is futile, and insults Trebol, saying he was glad he never sat on the Heart Seat, as would have had to associate himself with buffoons like Trebol. This enrages Trebol, who attacks Law with Beta Betton Launcher, immobilizing the Shichibukai despite Luffy's angry remarks. Trebol then prepares to teach Law a lesson, and tells Law that he, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica took a young Doflamingo, who managed to escape Mary Geoise alive, under their wing thirty years ago and groomed him to become a powerful king who would show them his dreams. The four of them made sure that anything that caused Doflamingo pain got eliminated, starting with shooting thugs who assaulted him. Once, Doflamingo tripped and fell on a poorly paved street, and the four executives retaliated by burning down the entire town, saying that no one would stand before Doflamingo, the future Pirate King, as he stood on a pile of wreckage and they bowed before him. Trebol tells Law that the five Donquixote Pirates had always considered themselves family, and he prepares to kill Law by using a lighter to set the mucus binding Law on fire. However, Law retorts, saying that all of Trebol's loyal actions toward Doflamingo were nothing more than Doflamingo manipulating him like a puppet. This enrages Trebol, who leaps at Law, ready to skewer him. Doflamingo warns his executive against going after Law since the latter has activated a small Room around himself, but Trebol ignores his master, saying that Law was still helpless. However, Law says that he would never be able to face his crew if he left Trebol and Doflamingo to Luffy alone, and uses Takt: Sterben to lift up his severed arm and vertically spin his sword straight through Trebol. This causes Trebol to bleed, shocking Luffy. Meanwhile, on the Flower Field, Leo suddenly stares upward toward the palace roof, and so do the dwarves outside the now-destroyed SMILE Factory, with Flapper saying that his heart suddenly feels lighter. However, Franky, who has regained consciousness, breaks the dwarves out of their state by shouting at them to get away from the Birdcage. Meanwhile, all of Trebol's mucus covering has slipped off, revealing him to be incredibly skinny. However, Trebol spits mucus on his lighter, cursing Law and swearing to take the Shichibukai with him, as a massive explosion occurs. Quick References Chapter Notes *For the first time, a Mini-series's page officially went ahead of the main story's current timeline, as both happened in the same day, but the cover story's events reached late evening while the Dressrosa arc's timeline had not yet done so. *Luffy and Doflamingo continue their fight. *The Beta Beta no Mi is revealed to be a Paramecia. *Doflamingo's history with Vergo, Trebol, Diamante, and Pica from 31 years ago is shown. **Trebol gave Doflamingo the Ito Ito no Mi and a pistol when he was still a kid. **Though only in a flashback, a full view of Pica's face is shown for the first time. *Law removes Trebol's mucus layer from his body, exposing Trebol's real body. *Trebol causes an explosion in an attempt to kill Law. *When Doflamingo is seen reeling from a head wound, the bridge between his sunglasses is missing. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 782